lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Sixth Princess Euphemia Ci Britannia
Euphemia is the type of person that doesn't like to fight and tries her best to avoid it as much as possible. She also has such a kind heart she's able to convince some but not all that fighting is never always the answer to solve problems which she has tried to convince those at Crystal Tokyo of this fact as well. She has a strong head on her shoulders and takes the role of being a possible Princess of the Moon Kingdom very seriously. If things don’t work out with Kayla accepting the responsibility of being Queen of the Moon, Euphemia is a possible next in line to take the throne. However if she happens to get involved in a confrontation with someone, she tries her best to solve it in a way that she feels she knows how. But it never works and she also feels that no one listens to her when she has a good idea for something, especially when it pertains to being the heir of the Moon Kingdom's throne. In many ways she doesn't mind taking the responsibility of being Queen if given the chance, but at the same time she would feel sad that if she became Queen, she wouldn’t see her friends and family anymore for she'd always be busy. Her kind-hearted nature also causes her to trusts people to easily thus makes it easier for others to manipulate and lie to her. Even though it’s hard for her to hurt another being, evil or not, she possesses some stubbornness when told to attack because she knows someone will get hurt. It’s also clear that because of this, she lets her own emotions get in the way too much because she feels that every living thing deep down has a heart. Appearance Euphemia is 5'7 with long pink hair that in some areas is rolled in buns almost to the point it looks braided and has purple eyes. Originally when she went to the Venus Kingdom with Queen Venus Lolita, she was usually seen in a princess dress attire that consisted of a purple dress with long sleeves. For casual attire she wears skirts, regular non-dressy dresses, capri pants, long, short or no sleeves shirts. She does this to keep from being recognized in the public eye due to her family background. She also wore the Juuban Municipal Academy girls uniform that is which is a yellow jacket, white long sleeved shirt, green tie, and a short black skirt. As for her Sailor Fuku when she was a Senshi, her outfit only upgraded once. Euphemia’s outfit looks like the manga version of Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Moon’s Senshi outfits except she wears a cape behind hers and she still keeps her small mask on her face that looks similar to Sailor V’s old mask. She has a gold crescent moon insignia on her magenta choker, the tops of her boots and also on her transformation broach in the center of her front bow. The dominant color of her uniform is black (collar, skirt, and boots) and her accent colors was a dark shade of magenta (inside of cape, choker, and bows). Her boots don’t go all the way up to her knees; instead they go about mid-leg length with a border at the circular top. The gems in her tiara is light magenta, her collar had two white stripes. Her earrings were dangling crescent moons. She wore two white-bordered light magenta circular accents on her odangos. History Euphemia was born and raised in the city of Tokyo, when her mother, a woman by the name of Gabriella Ci Solaris from a very rich family background was of the age of 23. Gabriella was ashamed at having a child out of wedlock to a man that meant her no good, even though she poured her heart and soul out to him. Basically, their relationship together was nothing more than a one night stand with love on Gabriella's end but not on the end of her child's father. And because of that, his name was placed no where on the birth certificate and Euphemia was given her mother's last name. However, the tragedy is, her mother only survived for a few short minutes after giving birth to Euphemia, seeing her daughter for only a moment before she died. Despite the fact that Gabriella's parents had disowned her for having a child out of wedlock for practically the entire pregnancy, they couldn't take it out on their grandchild and so they raised Euphemia as if she was their own, nicknaming her Euphie (Euphy) for short. From then on, the child grew up without parents, feeling left out that a lot because anytime her grandmother would take her out somewhere, she'd see a lot of kids with their parents, not grandparents, no matter how messed up their lives were, they still had their parents in their lives, whereas Euphemia did not. The child would often ask her grandmother, Emiko Le Solaris, Vice Principal of Kairoshi High School, who and where was her father. But she'd only get vague answers from her grandfather, Taisuke Le Solaris, the owner and CEO of a big successful pet insurance company in Tokyo called Veterinary Legacy. Though his answers only left Euphemia with more questions that needed to be answered, as well as wanting to learn more about the man that was her father. After all, she was a stubborn little girl, so much like her mother, so it was hard for her to let things go when her Emiko and Taisuke didn't want to answer her. As Euphemia grew, she enjoyed doing things with her grandparents. With her Emiko it was always cooking, helping to clean around the house, learning to sew and other types of household activities. Being Vice Principal of a High school, she pretty much home schooled Euphemia for most of her childhood. As for her grandfather, Taisuke would teach her how to make paper cranes, play rough with her to toughen her up because he felt his wife was making her too much of a soft person even though it wasn't the case. Euphemia just enjoyed being nice and lady-like since it was how they raised her, which was to be polite and courteous to others. Having manners was a very big issue in the Solaris household and if Euphemia would act out of like Taisuke would immediately scold her for it. As time when on, Euphemia began showing interests in children her age liked which was reading romance, mysteries and suspense novels. The Mystery and suspense books got her to read more and have more of an open mind which helped a lot since Emiko was home schooling her still. Romance books however, Emiko wanted to keep Euphemia from reading because of the simple fact that there was stuff written in them that wasn't appropriate for a girl Euphemia's age. That and she felt it gave nothing but a fairy-tale view on love instead of the cold hard truth. Euphemia often whined, wanting to know why she couldn't read them as she saw nothing wrong with them but Emiko had too much of a heart to shatter the child's hopes and dreams on finding love for herself in the future. So seeing that the child liked those particular types of books, they made attempts to further Euphemia's interests by buying her more novels of many different genres for her to read along with some games for her to play. Anything to keep from having to answer questions in regards to her father. It didn't work. Regardless of the fact that she had things that she liked and wanted, she still asked about her father. Much to Emiko and Taisuke's dismay. For they refuse to let Euphemia have any contact with the man they felt ruined their only daughter's life. Though Gabriella wasn't their only child. She had a brother by the name of Edson vi Solaris, Euphemia's uncle. Edson did his best to give his niece good influential advice anytime she asked him about anything. Whether it was about her father or why she didn't couldn't go to school like regular kids. Edson built his own company from the ground up from the help of his father. He is also the owner and CEO of Solaris's Toys Inc. He is married to his wife of three years, going on four even though she is his high school sweetheart whom he'd know for many years as well as dated. The both of them have two children together, their oldest son, Lelouch and young daughter Nunnally. Edson was also another father figure in Euphemia's life, just like her grandfather but she still longed to meet her own father. But she does have a good relationship with her two cousins, seeing them both in more of a brother and sister like manner more than anything. Which brings us to her personality. Euphemia will be and always have been a happy type of person that could easily get along with other people. She's always put her feelings and needs on the back burner to help others. She never had problems making friends with any other children that she'd play with when her grandparents took her out to have fun. However, Euphemia can be very stubborn when she's told to do something and tries to find every possible way in the world to get out of something she doesn't want to do, especially if she doesn't feel comfortable doing it. It's usually simple things, nothing big or serious. Also, because she was born into a rich family environment, she hates being the center of attention when around people that her family knows. Euphemia's even gone as far as to wearing clothes that she doesn't usually wear, along with changing her name. She's a very smart girl for her age thanks to Emiko and there are times when Euphie feels as if she can't talk to anybody and bottles things up inside and won't talk about what's bothering her no matter how much you pester her to spill her guts. She puts on a fake happy persona to keep from having to talk when she doesn't want to but she doesn't like being lonely so there are times when she does open up. Especially now that she has reached the age of twelve and her life has completely changed entirely. That's right, Euphemia is a Sailor Senshi, but has kept it a secret since she's only just recently received her powers. And it wasn’t through a cat telling her that she had powers to help people, these powers came to her on their own for she was attacked on her way home from school by a creature known as a youma. Considering that Euphemia wasn’t the type of person that liked violence and fighting, she tried to the best of her ability to run away but still got pretty banged up by the creature’s attacks. At the last minute just when the youma began to try and deliver the final blow to Euphemia to kill her, a broach appeared in front of her, disintegrating the arm of the youma. Of course, she was confused as to what’d just happened and also what was the deal with the broach but she didn’t have time to think and instead just grabbed it, causing her to transform into Sailor Eclipse. She used her Eclipse Star Blast attack to defeat it, passing out afterwards. It wasn’t until she came to that standing in front of her was non other than Queen Venus Lolita aiming her staff directly at the poor girl, scaring the hell out her. Lolita laughed and stated that she didn’t understand how such a weak child could be the next in line to inherit the throne of the Moon Kingdom. Those words also struck confusion into Euphemia’s mind, making her ask every question that came to mind. And rather than telling her the truth, Lolita lied to Euphemia, telling the girl that she is a blood sister of the three sisters of the Moon Kingdom who haven’t made no claim to want the throne and that her mother in the past was Queen Serenity. Partially true. While she may be related to the three Moon Princesses, it is not completely by blood. She is no more than their half sister and her mother is not Queen Serenity as Lolita was letting Euphemia to believe. And in the past, her mother was not Queen Serenity, but Queen Nehelenia Ci Catalina of the Dead Moon Kingdom which was the only kingdom to have its first princess but it was out of adultery for Queen Serenity’s husband Charles zi Britannia who is Emperor over the Britannia Kingdom, tipped out on her and had a relationship behind her back with the dark queen. Only Lolita and Serenity were aware of why Charles committed such an action, which was to have a large family of children for the sole purpose of fighting to claim the throne over his own world. However, Euphemia is unaware of this fact and left to believe that she was a fourth Moon Princess that was subject to take the throne based on lies that Lolita has told her about her past history. The only problem with that is, she didn’t expect Euphemia herself to look more into her past which in many ways Lolita is trying to prevent so she doesn’t find out the truth. Plot At the age of 17, Euphemia has been learning only the current customs of the Moon Kingdom and the laws of Crystal Tokyo for she was told to keep everything the same but in reality she’s nothing more than a mere pawn in Lolita’s plans to stop Queen Serenity’s three daughters from taking the throne. So far, Jasmine and Usagi don’t want the throne and that only leaves Kayla. And Lolita will be damn if she’d let her become in charge of everything. As for Euphemia, she doesn’t feel that the current rules are fair and ducks out on her Sailor Senshi training thus why she’s not at the level of her three half sisters because she lacks physical strength in battle and lacks confidence in her ability to defeat an enemy. Each time she’s is faces an enemy or a training opponent, she is easily beaten on the spot. This is because she despises anything having to do with fighting, evil, and war. She really feels that all the Sailor Senshi need to work together to protect the people of earth and not fight with each other so much. While it is true that there will be times they have to, and she may disapprove of it, but she has no choice but to accept the ways of a Senshi. And as for being Queen, if it comes to that, she has promised to make sure the things that have happened over the course of the year, don't happen again in the future. But for the time being, she’s observing how the current Sailor Senshi do things in hopes to become inspired and create new ideas for the better. Ideas in which she hoped Lolita would approve of but she eventually realized that the woman does not and was only using her to hurt Queen Serenity and her half sisters. Anytime she'd returned home to Earth after being cooped up in the Venus Kingdom for days on end, she'd be disguised as a regular citizen of Tokyo with her fake alias name 'Euphie Molaris'. She'd only done this to get away from being given a lot of attention and to get out of bogus duties given to her by Venusian nobles. During her return, she wanted to accomplish getting to know just who her half sisters were without reveling who she was. But thanks to her taking part in the Council Debate, her identity and intentions were revealed. Of course, it still left her with a hard choice of whether or not was her taking the throne of the Moon Kingdom a good idea. She only agreed to take it if her sisters truly did not want it. She was willing to sacrifice her own happiness for the sake of giving the Lunarians a ruler and a peace of mind knowing that the home they live in was protected and ruled over by someone they could trust. It would be a tough leaving her life with her grandparents, cousins and friends from school in order to restore peace to a kingdom that needed after believing Lolita for so long. Even with all that, she’ll never forget them and how much their love and warmth means so much to her. Although now, she doesn't have to worry about leaving any one that she cares about anymore. Since the Crystal Tokyo Council Debate things have been, somewhat getting better. Even though Euphemia knows she's not a true blood heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom, that's not stopping her from wanting to participate and help in anything Sailor Senshi related as much as she is able to. She still is trying to find ways to get to know her siblings on her father's side of the family as well as getting to know the other Sailor Senshi, even if they don't particularly trust her. She hopes that one day, that soon will change. As well as things going well for her other friends too like Nina, Milly, and Shirley. Only Nina knows that Euphemia is a Sailor Senshi out of the three of them, for she is one herself. Sailor Gaea to be exact. The girl had discovered her powers around the same age as Euphemia for she'd saved her from a youma attack on her and her classmates at school. Since then, Nina's stayed by herself and become very overprotective of her in ways that Euphemia really doesn't care too much for but knows that the girl just worries about her since she's constantly away from school and missing classes. In the meantime, Euphemia's using what free time she has to address another issue of a planet kingdom known as Britannia. The ruler of this kingdom, Charles zi Britannia being Queen Serenity's ex-husband, is also her father in the past. Finding out this information as well as meeting a masked stranger that calls himself 'Zero', she sought out to find out more about the origins of this particular kingdom. Only to find out that she is part of the royal Britannian Family bloodline and an heir to the kingdom's throne. She is originally the sixth Princess of Britannia, Euphemia Ci Britannia. But when she doesn't like is how the kingdom came to be. Everyone, that isn’t Britannian live poorly and is treated like they should be extinct. Britannia invaded the former Haumea Kingdom, robbing everyone of everything they had, including their powers. Since she was appointed a position on the Crystal Tokyo Council by Setsuna Meiou, she will soon be coming up with plans to make a motion that allows her to be able to help the people in the Britannia Kingdom. And she couldn't do it without the help of a very nice young man by the name of Suzaku Kururugi. Out of the kindness of her heart, she helped him and his younger sister Anastasia Yurievna Kururugi, Anya for short by paying for them to attend school on Earth with her as well as purchased them a small and comfortable house to live in. Suzaku kindly accepted the gift and Anya, well she's another story. But he's the only one so far willing to help change things for the better in Britannia and it was the least she could do to return the favor for him saving her from being accidentally killed by purists. Concerned about Euphemia's safety, Riku persuades her to select a Knight to protect her. After resolving the conflict between her own ideals and Riku's advice, Euphemia chooses Suzaku Kururugi. A few of the soldiers within the palace as well as a few of her siblings were worried that Euphemia's ideals will get her sister into trouble and warns Euphemia that the policy of discrimination against Honorary Britannians like Suzaku are so firmly established that she might have to be exposed to the rigors and dangers of competing for the throne in order to challenge it. After all, Euphemia had already decided that if things were to come together as she'd planned, she would consider taking the throne of the Britannia Kingdom once the war between Haumeans and Britannians had finally come to an end and the two home worlds would once again be separate from one another. Regardless of everyone's worries, Euphemia adamantly sticks to her decision and Suzaku remains her Knight until he voluntarily steps down after he is arrested for deserting the front lines during a battle against Zero. Euphemia goes into a state of depression as she feels she is useless and the blow of Suzaku leaving her but after a talk with her friend Nina, she was able to discover that she has developed feelings for Suzaku. Suzaku at that moment goes into battle with a new prototype that is connected to Lancelot. His energy levels drop and Euphemia makes a transmission and declares that she orders him to love her and in return she will love every bit of him. Suzaku reciprocates the feelings and declares his love for her. Euphemia then convinces him to rejoin her as her knight. It was then, an official ceremony was held for Suzaku to be properly knighted and although there were nays and talks from the people about the young princess's decision in choosing a knight, she ignored them. She was hoping that his sister Anya would be happy as well but unfortunately, she hated the idea that Suzaku was becoming a knight to a Britannian Princess from the same royal family that took away everything from their people. It'd saddened Euphemia that Anya continued to feel such strong feels of hatred towards her but nevertheless, she remained kind to the girl. At the knighting ceremony, she declares the establishment of the Special Administrative Zone of Haumea for the Haumean people, which completely contradicts what Zero had been planning. She'd already gotten approval from her brother Renji El Britannia, whom she believed supported her idea when in fact he'd only supported it in hopes that she would eventually be assassinated by some random Britannian. At the very same time, she'd also wanted the support of Zero to help her with this plan and to her surprise, he actually appeared to the ceremony, however, acting very unlike himself. He'd used his geass on her, giving her an order to kill all Haumeans AND Britannians. Euphemia initially tries to resist the order and briefly succeeds, but is soon overtaken by its power. In the process of following the order, she'd shot Rein Zwei, the Knight of Three who made an attempt to stop her. Under its influence, she leads the Britannian army to massacre countless innocent Haumeans, though they could not follow her orders in killing Britannians as well. In the end, Euphemia was fatally shot at the hands of Zero who'd finally come to his senses and realized what he'd done. Euphemia's body is recovered by Suzaku and she spends her final moments with him. The command to kill him, as he is of Haumean descent, tries to take hold, but she resists it, because she cares for him too much to be incapable of carrying it out. As she is unaware of what she did and asks if she made the right decision, Suzaku decides to lie and tells her that the Haumeans were happy with the plans she'd created. Soon, they will have their home back. She cries with joy telling him that she is glad it worked out. Suddenly she can't see his face anymore and the both of them begin to cry. Realizing she has little time Euphemia urges Suzaku to stay in school for the both of them and dies smiling telling him how glad she is. Her death creates a firm resolve in Suzaku and many others who believe that her actions were not her own and sought out the truth. After her death, it is revealed that Britannia officially declared Euphemia responsible for the massacre and that she had been deprived of any royal status and executed by the Britannian Army. After the incident, the Haumean general public in Area 11 referred to her as the "Massacre Princess". Euphemia's death impacts and influences the actions of several people. Suzaku becomes emotionally unstable and pursues Zero, having discovered Zero's true identity. Once he believes Zero has been eliminated, Suzaku continues to serve the Britannian Empire. His actions remain motivated by his memory of Euphemia and refers to her as an "irreplaceable woman", carrying around Euphemia's quill pen as a memento. Euphemia's cousin Nunnally with her installment as the new Viceroy of Area 11, chooses to continue Euphemia's ideal and reinstate the Special Administrative Zone of Haumea in honor of her cousin's memory. Nina, also became emotionally unstable, having teleported to the Britannia Kingdom after hearing the news of Euphemia's death, built a bomb and attempted to blow up the kingdom if they all wouldn't move out of her way so that she could pursue Zero. However, she is stopped and taken into Setsuna's custody to avoid being executed by the order of the Royal Family. As such, she helps Setsuna out with council related duties and wishes to take Euphemia's spot in hopes of being able to find some sort of peace of mind knowing that her friend died trying to protect the lives of innocent people and give them freedom. Since Euphemia had died an unfortunate and fatal death, her powers did not die with her and as such were transferred into the Chalice of Powers to be recycled and given to someone else who is destined to have them. Trivia *Euphemia's character design was based off of the original Euphemia from the Code Geass series. *Euphemia became a Sailor Senshi at a younger age, making her the second to become a Senshi, the first being Kayla Tsukino who is Sailor Gwaten. *Euphemia had no qualms about running either the Moon Kingdom or the Britannia Kingdom. *Her death was only halfway similar to the death of the original Euphemmia from Code Geass. *She massacred not only Haumeans but Britannians as well. *She was also named 'Massacre Princess'. *Her powers as a Sailor Senshi were recycled and placed back within the Chalice of Powers. *She was very much in love with Suzaku Kururugi but failed in trying to befriend his sister, Anastasia Kururugi. *She feared that her sisters Kayla, Jasmine and Usagi would not like her. ... Also See *Britannia Imperial Family *Sailor Senshi *Crystal Tokyo Council *Crystal Tokyo Council Laws *Nina Einstein *Setsuna Meiou